Even the Wrong Words Seem To Rhyme
by Neukar
Summary: Sequel to 'Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes.' Kurama explains his past to his mother, hesitating, yet knowing that his past could either seperate them, or bring them closer than ever... Read and Reveiw.


**Author's Notes: **

** Phew. It's been over ten months since I wrote the first part of this. Read it, before this, if you haven't already. It took me three rewrites of this one, until I got it to where I only cringed a little while rereading it. xP Anywhere, here's the sequel you've all been dying for.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or 'Collide' by Howie Day.**

** Read and Reveiw.  
**

**

* * *

**_ "Even the best fall down some times…_

_ Even the wrong words seem to rhyme…"

* * *

_

"…I'm not what I seem… I don't think I ever was in the time I've been with you…"

"W-What?" Shiori asked.

"Yeah. You see, I've been hiding a huge secret for a while. A friend of mine has too, but-"

"Oh Shuichi! Don't tell me that you have a child! Or… You're not gay, are you?" Shiori exclaimed.

Kurama just stared at her for a moment, slightly red, and trying to comprehend what his 'mother' had just said.

"Uh, I don't have a child. At least not that I'm aware of at the moment." He said, regaining his composure. "And I currently do not love another man, so…"

Shiori nodded.

"Before you tell me your secret, answer some of my questions first. Truthfully. Who was that man… who… the officers shot at? And why did he call you Kurama? Who are Karasu and Kuronue? And tell me, Shuichi, why I have been getting calls from your school, asking where you are, when you are supposedly on a school trip?" Shiori demanded, with a stern tone. The kitsune blinked.

"So many questions… A good friend of mine, Hiei, is the one you saw last night. Kurama is… well, I'll get to that later. Kuronue was a friend of mine who died many, many years ago. I will explain Karasu later as well…" He paused, momentarily, to suppress a shudder at the name, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "And… there were no school trips. But, before I explain further, I have a call to make. I'm going to show you how much I care for you. I'm not lying when I say that I'd give my life for you. I want to show you that no matter what you think of me, I'll always love you."

Kurama stood and went for the phone. Shiori didn't try to stop him. She was lost in her own thoughts as she heard her son dial a number. She heard an unfamiliar voice of the other line, and her son's own voice becoming irritated.

"…I really don't care that you're the prince of Reikai. I'm about two millennia older than you, am I not? I need a video of the following…" His voice became hushed for a moment, and she couldn't hear anything after that. Then…

"Five minutes. Have it here, or we'll find out if it's possible to kill the Prince of the Spirit Realm with a Death Tree."

He gracefully returned to where his mother was sitting, and sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a few moments before the door bell rang.

"I believe that is for me, Okaasan." Kurama said, gracefully standing.

"Hello Kurama! Here's your video! Good luck." Botan said, her normal bubbly, cheerful self.

"Doumo Arigatou Botan-san." He replied, taking the video and heading back inside.

He bent down to pop the video into the VCR, and returned to the couch.

"Shuichi, what-?"

"Just watch Kaasan."

The cassette began playing, and two figures popped up on screen. Only…

"_Instead of no one getting hurt, the kid gets a few scrapes and you DIE. Nice work, moron!" _Botan's voice echoed throughout the room. The video showed Yusuke and Botan floating above the city, shortly after Yusuke's death.

"What is this?" Shiori asked her son.

With a growl, Kurama tore the tape out of the VCR, and another knock was heard at the door.

"Wrong tape." He muttered dryly to Botan when he opened the door. The grim reaper grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, Foxy Boy." She felt around the pockets of her kimono, and pulled out another tape. "Bingo! That's the right one."

Botan handed the youko the correct tape, as she summoned her oar and began quickly zooming away before she had to feel his wrath.

He returned to where his mother was sitting, ever so unnaturally quietly and patiently. He sighed.

"I'm sorry for the wait. I know this is probably odd for you…"

Shiori nodded. She was going to say something when the doorbell rang, but she decided against it. She let her son do as he pleased, as he seemed intent on whatever it was.

"Once again mother. I would do anything for you. I hope this proves it." He popped the video in, and sat back, closing his eyes. The screen brightened, and the roars of thousands of demons echoed through the room. Shiori watched the screen, entranced as she saw creatures that she never thought she would ever see. The camera focused on the center of the ring, where a… cat girl? stood.

"UP NEXT! The announcer's voice rang, silencing the roars for a moment. "KURAMA vs. ROTO! BEGIN!"

_The camera zoomed in on the two fighters. _To Shiori's astonishment, she saw her son standing across for the other fighter, who had what appeared to be a sickle attached to his hand. She could clearly hear the conversation between the two, as if they were right next to her.

"_I hear you live with a **human.**" Roto said with a smirk. "Hard for me to figure. You got a 'family' thing going on there?" He chuckled. _Shiori shot a confused look in her son's direction. He didn't say anything. He seemed entranced by the television. She turned her attention back to the screen… Watching…

"_Have mercy! I was just kidd-"_

"_**Die."**_

_Kurama walked away from the body, smirk lighting up his features. "Ironic that the lowliest knave's blood groves the loveliest flowers..._

The mother stared, mouth open, unable to monetarily comprehend what she had witnessed. However, it was not the end of the segment…

The screen flickered, before piercing screams ripped through the room. Shiori sobbed in surprise, as she was forced to watch as her son's body was ripped apart by what could only be guessed as bombs. Kurama leapt up, and switch the television off before his mother became traumatized, perhaps moreso than he, from the reminisce of that particular battle.

"… I died, in that fight." Kurama whispered, quietly. "I don't know how I'm still alive, but I remembered the familiar sensation of dying. And then waking up to realize that, although my opponent had died, I had lost that round for my team, bringing us all perhaps one step closer to disqualification. And, in the rules of the Dark Tournament, disqualification meant death…"

Horrified, Shiori stared at her son. "Why?" The question was asked shakily. As vague as it was, the youko knew what she was asking.

"We were sent originally as sacrifices, I suppose you could say. To fill the bloodlusts of those surrounding us. Our presence was mandatory. Failure to show and comply would mean not only our deaths, but the deaths of the ones closest to us." He looked up, his eyes burning into hers. "They would have killed you in front of me, and knowing them as I do now, it would have been drawn out to a slow torture. Then they would kill me." Kurama spoke in an empty, hollow tone that Shiori had never heard Shuichi speak in before.

The woman was silent, open-mouthed, and staring. After a pause… "What are you?"

A dry chuckle from the redhead. "Not _who, _but _what… _Interesting._" _A sigh._ "_ I suppose I really no longer know what I am. A human? Or, perhaps a demon? Maybe a little of both." He closed his eyes, the pressure of telling his mother felt oddly relieving and yet frightening all at the same time.

"Let me tell you a story, from long ago… There was, at one time, a five-tailed silver fox. A spirit-demon fox. A _youko_. Latin name of 'Vulpus Mirus….' The youko… he joined a band of thieves at a young age, and befriended the leader. Together, the two practically ruled the Makai, the demon plane, underground. Known for their murderous thieving skills, not to mention their legendary talents for…" Kurama coughed. "Sexual favors, the two were hunted for their success. This went on for hundreds of years. Then, one day, it all changed…" Thoughtful green eyes took on a cloudy look.

Shiori made a small noise to let him know to continue.

"There was a trap. Kuronue… He dropped his pendant. Damn him, the bastard. There was something special about that pendant, which made him go back for it…" The fox looked away. "Poisonous bamboo spears shot up from the ground, impaling the chimera. The youko watched, helplessly, as his partner was drained of blood, not being able to do anything. The chimera urged him to go on, before they both were caught. The youko… Turned his back on the only creature that he ever cared for, and ran, as he was told."

A few months later, the enchanted fox ran afoul of a bounty hunter. He was shot, and wounded fatally. As a desperate act, he gained control of his soul as it left his body. He sought shelter in the Ningenkai, in the womb of an unborn child."

"Did he… did this demon kill the child?" The woman asked, somewhat fearfully.

"No. The souls merged into one, and with the youko's remaining unusual energy, the unborn child grew stronger. After his birth, the youko calculated that it would take at least ten years to regain enough energy to return to the demon plane. So patiently, he waited. But, one day, something happened that changed him. An accident showed him the value of love. And, as many times that he tried to leave, he couldn't bare to depart. Then, oneday, his caretaker got sick. The doctors had said that there was no cure. But the youko, the child, knew of an artifact that could saver her… at the cost of his own life. With two others, he broke into Spirit World's vaults, and he stole his desired artifact. The Spirit Detective quickly caught up to them. The youko did not wish to fight, so he simply made a request. After the night of the full moon, when the artifact was the most potent, he would come into custody willingly…

As his loved one's condition grew worse, he acted. On the rooftop of the hospital, the Mirror of Forlorn Hope would grant the youko's one wish… at the cost of his life. The youko hope that in giving up his life to save hers, he would be able to somewhat repay her and make amends for fifteen years of deception… At the last moment, as his life energy faded away, an unlikely ally came, and the cost was split. Each's life force would be reduced by half, nothing more. And the debt to the Forlorn Hope would be paid… He realized that he was no longer truly demon nor human… He was a son who loved his mother…"

Kurama stood, and walked to the doorway, his back turned to his mother. Before either could say anything, he pulled a small vial out of his pocket, and downed the contents. A bright flash of light followed, and Shiori cried out in fear. Standing in front of her, was a seven-foot tall, silver haired man. Two furry ears sat atop his head, and his tail flicked. He turned around.

"'Youko Kurama has returned,' the cry…" Intense, yet soft gold eyes stared into her chocolate brown ones as the words were whispered quietly.

"Shuichi…" She flung herself into his arms, and they embraced tearfully, mother and son…

* * *

_'Even the best fall down sometimes…_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme…_

_Out of the darkness that filled my mind;_

_We finally find,_

_That you and I,_

_**Collide…**'

* * *

_  
**OWARI**


End file.
